The invention relates to a value token chip carrier, preferably of credit card format, comprising a card body, provided with a plurality of embossed rebates, in which value token chips are integrated, detachably held by connection means.
Value token chip carriers of this type are known as an accountancy aid from U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,832. Likewise, credit cards are known which permit cashless monetary transactions. Such monetary transactions can, however, only be performed by a legally competent person and the acquisition of the required skills takes some time. Practising such skills should therefore commence and be attractive during infancy and youth.
A need exists for a credit instrument, similar to a credit card, the portions of which, unused for monetary transactions, may be put to a further, attractive use.